Draco x Reader (two shot)
by AbortCodeRed
Summary: You are a third-year at Hogwarts. You haven't really come in contact with the ever-famous Draco Malfoy, though you've heard of what he's done. Somehow you catch his eye and he gets a little interested. At first it seems like bullying, but is that really the case? (two shot x reader fic! Enjoy! T for mild language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Babes! Guess who's back?!**

 **Okay, so I received so much love on my last fanfiction, and you guys have inspired me to write more! Thank you all so much for the criticism and feedback. So, I present to you a new fanfiction! I really love Malfoy, even though he is a real jerk (Kind of like me, lol)**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy!**

 **-AbortCodeRed-**

 **(P.S.- more chapters will be added, so don't worry little ones~)**

I was a third-year at Hogwarts.

Young, a little stupid, even though everyone told me I wasn't.

A Gryffindor.

It was the beginning of a new school year, and my anxiety had shrunk. Home life is boring, but _this, this_ life is exciting. Friends, magic, I had been so anxious to just get there.

Hogwarts Express was on it's way, and I fidgeted in my seat. My bags were stored under me just in case anyone else wanted to sit. Of course, I was alone. Ron, Harry, and Hermione always sat together and it felt rude of me to barge in, even though they were my friends.

Whatever.

I stared out the window at the beautiful scenery. It was more or less breathtaking. Apparently so much, in fact, I didn't notice my car's door opening behind me.

I jumped as a warm hand touched my shoulder. I skidded towards the window and whipped around, touching my wand on instinct.

First I noticed his blonde hair.

Then I noticed his blue eyes, seeming to lack as much color as mine.

Then I noticed a smirk playing on the boy's lips. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hah, you look like a frightened child!" he laughed.

I had heard how mean he was to Harry last year, and I had seen him in the hall passing by many times. Yet, I never had a single class with him. This was the first time I've ever even spoken to him.

At his comment, my cheeks reddened ever so slightly.

"Aw, did I spook you, Gryffindor?" His voice had a snotty tone to it. It was as I expected, though.

"Yeah." I told him, deciding not to lie. It was obvious I had just made a fool of myself, so I might as well not be untruthful about it. That was when I noticed two other Slytherins behind him. They had his same smirk. I could tell they were brothers, for they looked very similar. Round faces. I had seen them before as well, but I couldn't care less to figure out who they were.

Draco straightened up.

"I've heard of you."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah." He crossed his arms. "Emilia Goldenhime. A muggle like you shouldn't be on a train to a wizarding school."

"I'm not muggle." I told him. I tried my best to use my snottiest voice. "My mother was a witch and my father was a wizard."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "If you keep acting like a frightened cat every time a wizard touches you, don't be surprised if everyone keeps away." He sneered and the two boys behind him chortled. All three sauntered away from me, down the hall. I shrugged and picked up a book from my luggage. I wasn't fazed at all. I don't care what assholes think of me.

I couldn't give a rat's ass, honestly.

* * *

One day into the year. Some first-years had joined Gryffindor, the feast was over, blah, blah.

The feast, though. I was extremely glad it was so loud. Malfoy and his gang were throwing insults at me every so often, and even though nobody else noticed, I sure did. At one point they threw a napkin at me. I just ignored them. No need to make a big deal if nobody else even sees.

This year I was glad to share a room with Granger. She was admirable and witty. We were casual friends and joked together while we were walking in the hall. One of the only people I could call a friend.

Night had fallen and lights were supposed to be out. I sat on the edge of my bed, squeezing a little rubber ball I had packed to help with my anxiety. I couldn't sleep.

I squeezed the rubber stress ball tight and lowered my head. Dark hair fell over my eyes as I thought. I worried about different things.

 _Is my hair too long?_

 _Why am I an introvert?_

 _Should I be more outgoing?_

 _Will Malfoy bully me tomorrow?_

I pondered on that for a few moments. I wondered if he was targeting me. Was it really called bullying? Because if he is, then I'm a victim. I hated that word. I'm not a victim. I'm better than that.

Hermione shifted in her sleep and it snapped me back into reality. I noticed how sleepy I was, and I laid down in bed.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

I was bored out of my mind.

We were in astrology, which I usually find interesting, but since it was the first class, the instructor was introducing us to her way of teaching. Again, I couldn't care less.

Seats were arranged in a way where there was a small, wooden table and two chairs on either side.

Nobody sat near me, but that was okay. Being social made me feel almost like a deflated balloon. Tired. Dead. I dunno. Sitting alone felt nice and calming to me.

Behind me, the door creaked open.

Heads turned and stared right at the boy who walked in, extremely late for some reason.

Oh yes.

The boy with blonde hair.

The boy with blue eyes, lacking some color.

The boy with a constant smirk playing on his lips.

I internally groaned. _Great._

He searched the classroom for an empty seat, and his dull eyes brightened up a bit when he saw the only seat left.

Next to me, of course. Because who else?

He strolled over and landed in the chair at my table. The instructor didn't even seem to notice, as she gave no second thought to Draco as he casually strolled into her class.

 _If it were Snape, he would have beat his ass,_ I thought.

Malfoy tried to make eye contact with me for a few seconds, I noticed, before whispering.

"Goldenhime."

I shot back.

"Malfoy."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Unhappy to see me?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Extremely." I said.

I expected him to bother me some more, but he just snickered and looked ahead. He even seemed to be focusing, and I was surprised, sure, but more glad. Now I could celebrate my boredom in peace.

* * *

Class ended without a bang. We had a short break next.

I zipped out of the room quickly, hoping not to catch the eye of anybody.

However, it didn't work.

"Where you goin', Goldie?"

 _Did he… just give me a nickname…?_

"Leave me be, Draco."

"Oh!" Malfoy flinched dramatically. "Shot down so quick, eh Muggle?"

I sighed.

He was just _so_ funny.

I sped up my pace and luckily lost him in the crowd.

 _Why is he so interested in me, huh?!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were full of Draco's non-stop nagging at me. I figured out he was in all of my classes soon enough. But I wouldn't call it bullying. No, he wasn't being rude, just annoying. He had come up with a new nickname for me. Draco now calls me "Goldilocks" constantly. Very creative. What's even worse is now all of his buddies in Slytherin call me "Goldie" when they pass me in the hallway. Oh yes, I'm just _so_ glad my last name is a joke now.

Although, I found myself (in the few classes he sat with his friends instead of me) looking at him. Every now and then I'd catch myself doing it and mentally kick myself. Every day he got a little cuter, and a little wittier. Maybe it's just me, though.

One class he was especially late, and I could hear his footsteps pounding down the hall. He flung open the door, and, after a harsh scolding from Snape, sat beside me. His hair was disheveled and his breathing was quick. I remember glancing down and not looking at him to cover a small blush. _He was just so cute._

I was sitting in my bed before lights out. Hermione wasn't in the room yet. I figured she was probably up to some trouble with Ron and Harry. I was never one for exploring, so I didn't mind.

I picked up my ukulele I had hidden under the bed I slept in and played a few chords in some random orders. I'm quite good, but I don't brag.

I let my thoughts wander, as they often do.

 _I have a crush on him. I know it. It's so gross… I'm so gross. Is what Draco is doing considered flirting? He's not so mean, just annoying. Then why do I like him in even the slightest?_

Sighing, I let my hand fall off the strings onto my lap.

Before I knew it, I heard a giggle from the doorway.

"You're quite good, Emilia." It was strange to be called by my actual name. Only one person did it.

I snapped my head up. "Hermione!" My cheeks turned pink as I scrambled to throw my small instrument under my bed, where it belonged. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there…. You're here early."

She clicked her tongue.

"Not really. Harry, Ron, and I were… out." She cast her glance sideways. I pretended not to know they weren't supposed to be out and about the school at night. The brunette shot a half smile towards me. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." I said too quickly. I mentally punched myself.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh come on, Emilia. Spill."

"Uh…" I stuttered.

"You're cheeks look awfully pink for someone who wasn't thinking about _anything…_ " She chided.

"Well… there's… someone…."

"A boy?" The brunette interrupted.

"A boy." I said.

"Oh!" she giggled. "You have to tell me who it is. I promise I'll keep my lips sealed."

I hesitated. Draco had been such a jerk to her last year, but he had quit when she hit him right in the mouth. So maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Malfoy." I said. Her smile faltered a bit and I tried to reason with myself. "H-He's a jerk! I know! B-B-But he's been flirting with me lately, and it's just a little cute how pathetic it is…" I hoped that would work.

Hermione laughed. "Oh yeah! I can only imagine how bad he is at it. He's not really a ladies man."

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly there was loud banging at our door. It made me jump. An angry voice sounded.

"Lights out! Quiet in there, ladies!"

Hermione wiggled her eyebrows and climbed into her own bed. I grabbed my wand from the foot of my bed and flicked it quickly. The light went out, and I settled down to sleep.

Classes, classes, and more classes. They were exhilarating sometimes and tiring other times. Either way, I was exhausted and I exited the room, glad for a lunch break.

"Goldilocks!"

I gritted my teeth and kept walking. _Please not right now._

I stuck close to the wall, which in turn ended up being a bad idea. Malfoy leaned his arm against the wall in front of me. I didn't bother leaving. His buddies would probably just stop me or shove me to the ground. I'm just a weak little Gryffindor. They're big, tough Slytherins. But as I looked around, I saw nobody with him.

Just Draco.

Standing in front of me.

Inches away from my face.

My cheeks lit up and my heart picked up speed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

His eyes lost that usual spark for just a minute. In fact, he looked a little hurt for a fraction of a second, and I almost didn't notice it.

"It's Draco, you know. And hey, where's my cute nickname, Goldenhime? I'm still waiting for one." He winked at me and I pretended to gag.

"Oh, please. Not in a million years." I was playing along, afraid that spark would disappear again.

His hand inched closer to my head until he was pinning me against the wall as students filed past us.

"W-What are you doing?" I could have been running a marathon and my heart rate would be at the same pace as it was then. There was no way out.

A quiet, serious voice escaped his throat. I didn't know he could be serious. It was surprising.

"You should be my girlfriend." he said in a hushed tone. Our faces were only a few inches apart and I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

"Because I really like you. A ton. And I hope you like me too, Goldilocks."

If he was as red-faced as I was, I didn't notice. There was a shout of Draco's name, and Harry shoved him out of the way.

"Harry?" I gasped at the boy with messy black hair, making Malfoy stumble out of the way. He turned to him.

"Stop harassing every girl in my house!"

I had the urge to get out of there as he yelled, but my feet stayed fixed to the ground.

"Wait, Harry-"

"Harassing?! You have nothing to do with this, Potter!"

They were yelling back and forth. I was getting extremely uncomfortable, for I felt this was all my fault. Panic started rising in my throat and I gasped for breath, but none of it came. Fear overwhelmed me, and I knew I was having a panic attack. I couldn't stay. I had to get out of there.

I ran. Fast. I heard my name shouted behind me, and I couldn't tell whether it was Harry or Draco. It didn't matter very much. It only mattered if I had enough in me to make it to the girl's lavatory.

The door opened and slammed behind me. I gripped the edge of the sink and focused on controlling my breathing.

 _In… Out… In… Out…_

After about a minute I had calmed down. I took a moment to think things over.

 _Draco just asked me out._

 _Harry got mad._

 _I… I want to say yes._

The door opened and I turned my head to see who it was.

"Draco, this is the _girl's_ restroom, yeah?" I said. His blonde hair was out of place in some areas, and I really wanted to fix it for him.

I noticed his bleeding lip right then.

"Are you okay?" I took a step towards him.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." he said. "You ran away…"

"I just needed to calm down." I half-lied. "I'm okay." I grabbed a hand towel and dabbed it against his bloody lip. I was afraid to use magic, just in case it backfired on me and I hurt him on accident.

"Thanks." he said. I gently grabbed his chin to finish the job and pulled the towel away. I looked at his face and noticed his cheeks were burning a soft shade of pink.

"No problem." I placed the towel aside. "About what you said earlier…" I glanced aside. "Um… I like you a lot as well. And I'd like to be your girlfriend."

There was a bit of a silence. Malfoy slowly closed the gap between us and our lips met. Just once, but it felt perfect. We pulled apart and stared at each other. Both of our cheeks were pink.

"We should head to lunch." I said softly. He smiled and nodded.

I walked to lunch hand-in-hand with the boy with the blonde hair.

The boy with the blue eyes, lacking some color.

And the boy with the smirk playing on his lips.


End file.
